Nova
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: (This has nothing to do with the ultimate Spiderman character) I came up with this becuase I was sad about wal-man :( (One shot)


No one's p.o.v  
"What have you done!?" A girl with long wavy chestnut hair said blue eyes glinting  
"I don't know" a girl with shoulder length pale blonde hair shook her head in disbelief  
"Hey isn't this..." the first girl trailed off  
"Mount justice" the blonde suggested  
"Yeah..." the brunette trailed off again  
"Intruder alert, intruder alert" the tinny alarm voice rang out, instantly and in rush two very familiar faces, well to the girls  
"Oh, no way!" The blonde and brunette squealed  
Blue Beetle and kid flash stopped and stared at the two girls jumping about the main common room  
"Erm, found the intruders" blue said into his comms  
"Intruders? Us?" the blonde turned to face blue beetle  
"Well you see hermana..." Blue trailed off unable to answer  
"Well the famous blue beetle lost for words, I'm Lola" the blonde said smiling  
"I'm blue beetle please call me blue"  
"Sure...Blue"  
Meanwhile the brunette and Bart were talking  
"Hi I'm Rosalie, you must be kid flash originally impulse or Bart Allen grandson of the flash, Barry Allen"  
"Yeah babe, you got that right" Bart said in his attempt to flirt  
"On the planet I just came from babe is a pig, not what about yours."Rosalie sounded disgusted at Bart's comment.  
"Well I must go its been a nice chat" and Bart sped out the room  
Lola walked over to Rosalie  
"Oh Rosa, already scaring the men" Lola said in mock horror  
"Shut up! You know how much I despise men.  
"You are an Amazonian?" Blue questioned  
"No we are thanagarian" Lola muttered  
"Where are your wings then?" Bart asked reappearing with some chicken whizzies  
"I ripped mine out" Rosalie said casually  
Bart stared having a coughing fit at this comment  
"On sorry your eating, should have thought about that, whoops" Rosa muttered  
"And your wings are?" Blue asked pausing to wait for an answer, his question was directed at Lola  
"I had mine surgically removed on earth, where you are just a mere TV show and where I lived for 11 years of my 15 year life till miss Rosa here decides to build a dimension shifter and we got sucked into your dimension"  
"Great" blue muttered  
"It is I suppose 4 years on thanagar then the rest spent on this place called earth"  
"Were on earth though" Bart said  
"Nope were on earth 16" Rosa retorted  
"So we are the on the 16th earth along from earth prime" Lola explained  
"Noted" blue said  
"Hey that's my catch phrase!" Beast Boy shouted from the other room  
"Sorry" blue shouted  
"It's ok" came the familiar voice of Artemis  
"OMG is wally here" Rosa asked grinning  
At this Bart's face fell and he sped out the room  
"Wally died" Blue said his own voice cracking "he died saving the world and Bart saw him actually disintegrate"  
"Oh I'd better go apologies then" Rosa hung her head and sped out the room  
"Angel super speed that's new one" Blue smiled  
"Yeah if you can't fly you run or do what I do" Lola smiled her body started to fold and twist then moments Blue thought he was staring at himself  
"You mirror people?" Blue questioned  
"No I shape shift" Lola said returning to her normal blonde haired blue-eyed self.  
"So your name is Jamie Reynes then" Lola grinned  
"Yeah I...how did you" He cocked his head in confusement  
"Rosa and I have telepathic powers thanks to an experiment gone wrong"  
"Anything else" Blue said changing into his civilian clothes  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to be staying a while so I'm going to need a room"  
"Right this way..."

With Rosa and Bart

"I'm sorry ok I didn't realise, I wasn't up to date on the latest episode" Rosa said  
"The latest episode?" Bart asked  
"On earth you are a TV show and each new episode is another part of your life. I had no idea Wally died"  
"Don't mention it, that way we can all be friends" Bart said and smiled sadly.  
"Sure" Rosa flashed a dazzling smile and Bart's heart melted a little inside  
"Wanna watch a move?" Bart suggested  
"So long as its not Disney..." Rosa grinned  
"Ugh, fine" Bart sped out and Rosa caught up with him a second later (being literal)  
"What the?!" Bart stopped and stared at the speeding girl checking out every single room "I thought you were an angel?" Bart's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to work out how she was as fast if not faster than him  
"Wow! Can I have this room? Why it's so clean and precise"  
"That's his room, and Artemis wanted to replicate their room at the flat in Palo Alto here, so it's kind of his shrine"  
"Now that is gratitude" Rosa went and slung her arm around the speedster's shoulder  
"The next door can be yours" Bart smirked  
"Cool" Rosa said already in the next room  
"This ok?" Bart asked  
"Yeah a bit simple but I can live with it"  
"You staying longer than a week?" Bart asked again  
"Probably, dunno"  
"Have these, they were Artemis' you might need them"  
"School uniform for Gotham academy"  
"I go there too I'm Bart, just ask and I will show you round and try and Www Jamie to show you friend round" he smiled  
"Oh, playing match maker now? are we?"  
"Nah I think Jamie likes her"  
"And I think Lola likes him"  
"Perfect!"  
"Almost perfect" The dark knights voice came from the doorway  
"Batman!" Rosa squealed and she ran up to the dark knight and hugged him  
"Is this a relative from the future that I don't know about?" Batman asked  
"No I am a huge fan, because..." That's how much the dark knight got before she started talking a light speed and running circles around him.  
"Can you shut her up?" Batman asked again  
"Yes, gimme a sec" Bart said and started running around the dark knight trying to catch the other babbling speedster  
"Got you" Bart smiled triumphantly as he held the squirming girl who was about his age  
Rosa pouted and crossed her arms  
"No fair" Rosa grumbled  
"Deal with her" Batman grunted and left  
"Well you just crashed the mode Rosa, well done" Bart said sarcastically  
"I always crash the mode" Rosa smirked and left.


End file.
